Kowalski
"It seems I forgot to carry the two." ''-Kowalski, ''Launchtime Kowalski (voiced by Jeff Bennett) acts as the group strategist and gadgeteer. Madagascar movies Kowalski was part of a cadre of devious penguins who had made it their goal to escape captivity in the Central Park Zoo and leave for Antarctica. Often formulating plans for the group, Kowalski was a loyal supporter of his leader, Skipper. Kowalski had escaped the zoo with the other penguins, but was promptly captured and put into a crate for transferring with his comrades. The crates were all placed on a ship bound for Africa, where all the creatures from the zoo would be kept in a wildlife preserve. While in the crate, Kowalski confessed that he could not read (he said the words on the side of the box were an "older code", in slight reference to Star Wars VI) and asked another transferee, a chimpanzee named Phil, to read the words on the crate. As soon as this was done, the four penguins headed to the ship's bridge, knocked out the crew and captain, bound them up, and Kowalski plotted the ship's course to Antarctica. They later found Antarctica too disappointing, and plotted a course for Florida. The ship ran out of fuel and they docked in Madagascar. Kowalski helped navigate the ship and later helped Gloria and Melman rescue Marty from the Fossa. Kowalski simply smiled and waved after Private asked if they should tell them the ship's out of fuel. Penguins of Madagacar Gone in a Flash revealed that Kowalski has a crush on the zoo's dolphin named Doris, though according to Skipper, she just sees him as a friend. Happy King Julien Day! reveals that he also loves candy, possibly more so than the other penguins, as he dives into a pinata when it finally broke open to get at the candy inside. In The Hidden, it is revealed he has a hard time thinking on his feet. He does not "listen to his gut" because he says it is physically impossible. When most of the zoo animals get "captured" by Chameleons, Kowalski panics before pulling himself together. He finds the rest of the animals with the friendly chameleons. Kowalski was the second to get his shot in Needle Point. After his outburst while receiving the shot, his scream caused Skipper to remark about the Veterinarian. After the fiasco with Skipper running off, the zookeeper remarks its time for the penguins' dental appointment. Kowalski panics at this and runs into the water. Private notes, however, that penguins don't have teeth. After Skipper becomes a bit loopy due to the side effects of a topical cream, Kowalski and the other believe that Skipper became a zombie. Their suspicions were seemingly confirmed in I Was a Penguin Zombie, when they see Skipper acting crazy. Kowalski assumes command Skipper manages to pull himself together, but Kowalski tricks Skipper into believing him. He, Rico, and Private catch him, but they all end up breaking their wings. Personality Kowalski is the brains of the group. While intelligent, Kowalski tends to over-analyze situations. He also is prone to babbling nonsense when hit hard, shocked, or pricked. He like's to use an abacus to calculate things, very smart, and describes emotions in deep words, still he has time for his personal things. He always give Skipper options, wherein he ha an option board, which means he is obedient. He considers Math as a universal language. Trivia *At the end of Needle Point, it is revealed that he has an irrational fear of dentists, which is peculiar in that, as Private soon states after Kowalski runs off, penguins don't have teeth (All animals in zoos need oral checkups, though, so Kowalski's fear is somewhat rational). *He seems to be prone to concussions whenever either hit incredibly hard (case in point is being body slammed by the rat), shocked severely (by Officer X), or pricked (when he got his injection). Category:Characters